Fado (Ocarina of Time)
Fado is a character from The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. She is a Kokiri and is one of the few to have a distinct appearance. Biography Fado is first seen in the Kokiri Forest when Link is a youth. She is standing on a platform that can only be accessed by crossing some rope bridges. If Link manages to cross them, she applauds him for having braved the rickety bridges and claims that he has become a "real man." When Link is an adult, she appears again in the Lost Woods and plays a part in the quest for Biggoron's Sword. After Link trades the Odd Mushroom for the Odd Potion in Kakariko Village, he is supposed to bring it back to Grog in the Lost Woods. However, he is nowhere to be seen, and Fado stands where Grog was sitting earlier. She tells Link that he has become lost in the woods and became a Stalfos. Upon noticing the medicine he holds, she asks him to return it to her, as it is made of forest materials. She gives him the Poacher's Saw in return, and asks him if he's going to become a Stalfos too. Beta Screenshots of an early beta build of Ocarina of Time depict a Kokiri who is similar in appearance to Fado; however, she is wearing an outfit different from the traditional tunics worn by most Kokiri, suggesting that the design was changed over time. One image in particular depicts this supposed Fado on a ledge above what is presumed to be the entrance to the Kokiri Shop. In the final release of the game, a nameless Kokiri Girl is found in the same location and tells Link about how to use Z-targeting, suggesting this was Fado's original purpose. Theories Scrapped Sage of Wind It is thought that Fado was to be the Sage of Wind of the Ocarina of Time era. This is supported by the fact that a Wind Temple and an Earth Temple were going to be a part of the game but were scrapped due to lack of cartridge space. It can also be supported by the fact she is the only Kokiri with a unique design that has no real significant purpose in the game other than the trading sequence, but with all the beta images of her available and her originally going to be given a name. It could be said that she was going to the sage for a Wind Temple. However, it can be noted that all the sages share the names of the towns in Zelda II: The Adventure of Link, and Fado is not one of those names. It is possible that Mido was originally going to be the Wind Sage instead, or Fado was originally going to be named Mido in the finalization. Etymology Fado's name comes from "Fa" and "Do", two musical syllables in the Solfège scale. Fado is also a music genre of Portuguese origin. See also * Fado (The Wind Waker) * Fado (Twilight Princess) es:Fado (Ocarina of Time) Category:Kokiri Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time characters Category:Beta characters